


Snow Day

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [70]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: An unlikely snow storm pits the Quartermaster against James Bond, seductor.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 25 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'ugly sweater' and 'snowed in' at adventdrabbles.

"Snowed in."

"On Christmas, no less."

"This is awful."

"Your sweater is awful. More than your usual outfits."

"There was supposed to be an ugly sweater contest at work."

"Video conference?"

"...M sent down a memo that anyone trying to host it through our computer systems will find themselves sent to our Siberian office for three months. Something about keeping the system clear for our work-from-home efforts."

"Dreadful."

"Quite."

"So why not change?"

"Because I'm already dressed? Why should I bother changing?"

"I could convince you."

"I'm nominally working, James."

"No immediate ops, however. Just... One... Small... Break."

"Mm... No, no. Work first."

"I disagree. I just want fifteen minutes." 

"Work."

"Here we are, home together for the first time in five months and nothing pressing. We're not likely to be interrupted, either by work or any visitors. And you're saying--"

"Yes. James, I still have duties to attend to."

"You're lying. I watched you organize everything in the event of being snowed in."

"Next time you ask me to walk you through something technological, I'm refusing."

"No, you won't."

"I will. And I will lock you out of this room if you don't let me work."

"Do you know, I think you didn't actually want to work. You stayed here, knowing I'd tempt you."

"Liar."

"No. Come on. A small break won't hurt."

"I--"

"Q."

"Fine. Fifteen. And that's it. Show me your best."

"Oh, I'll only be beginning."

"J-james... Fif-- Oh. _Oh._ "

"That's it. You and me and a snow day."

"Shut up and get back to work, 007."

"As you wish."


End file.
